


dress you nicely

by morenefarious (nefariousness)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink?, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, almost pwp, i still dont know what am i doing, it has a little bit of plot if you squint, plot twist at the end, pls forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariousness/pseuds/morenefarious
Summary: “Admit it that you like my kink awakening where I get to dress you nicely in some fancy Rihanna’s lingerie before I fuck your brains out with my ridiculously nice dick and some other fancy stuffs.”





	dress you nicely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catsnuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnuna/gifts).



> kind of sequel to **[say it nicely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055915)**
> 
> every items used on this are listed down below at the end note, if you wanna know how they look (or if you wanna buy)
> 
> enjoy my mess :D
> 
> this one for you my dear big sis @ongnielnuna, im wishing you eternal happiness forever and always 💕 lots of love from little sis <3

There are two things that irritate Ong Seongwoo to the bone; first is when he has to cancel a plan out of the blue and second goes by the name of Kang Daniel. And right then, Seongwoo just wanted to rip his head off – he is on his way when he got the message. 

 _I’m sorry I think I won’t make it to the dinner tonight – I have an important meeting, I’ll be home as soon as I can_. Seongwoo gets it, but he has this amazing restaurant reserved for just the both of them, and he went through war trying to get on the list – and in all honesty, Daniel has been too busy for a couple of weeks already and Seongwoo misses him, but he doesn’t say that out loud because it would boost Daniel’s already-high ego. 

Because Daniel is an asshole but it doesn’t erase the fact that Seongwoo hates it that he sees the younger lesser than usual.

“I am not mad,” Seongwoo said first thing first when Daniel called him afterward. “ _Definitely, after knowing you for years, I know you are definitely not mad_ ,” Daniel answered and Seongwoo could almost see his sarcastic grin.

“Fuck off, Daniel, I wasn’t mad but I am now,” Seongwoo grunted, even though he pities the latter for working too many hours – it’s true that Daniel’s company has been busy, which is a good thing but it makes Daniel often come home exhausted and it makes Seongwoo feel sorry for him, like he would do anything to make him feel a tad better. 

“ _I love you too, hyung_.” Daniel let out a sardonic laugh. “ _But I am genuinely sorry, hm?_ ” Seongwoo hates it when Daniel uses his gentle voice in the middle of their bicker, because Seongwoo is so going to lose. “ _I have some stuffs bought for you by the way, go check it when you are home already_.”

“You don’t need to buy me things to apologise,” Seongwoo commented with a sigh. “ _But I like buying things for you! I like spoiling you like I am your sugar daddy once in awhile, and also, I ordered them way before today._ ” Daniel laughed again and Seongwoo grimaced – Daniel truly says the stupidest shit sometimes. “I can afford myself, Mister Kang.” Seongwoo snorted.

“ _I know, but accept it anyway, yeah?_ ” Honestly, Seongwoo could already sense that it will be something funny because Daniel really likes to annoy him like that, so when he saw a huge pinkish-lavender box on the top of their bed, Seongwoo knows he is like, ninety-percent right.

He decided to open it after Daniel informed him that the latter is close to home – it was precisely after he finished taking a bath, ate some leftovers and watch some drama on the television – and Seongwoo immediately concluded that Daniel does have an issue – a fucking kink issue, he should’ve known when Daniel decided to shove up a vibrator inside his ass when he was about to attend a trial.

“What the hell,” Seongwoo scoffed when he spotted a similar logo from a couple weeks ago when he and Daniel were busy scrolling Instagram – when they found out that Rihanna apparently has a lingerie line. Seongwoo can’t believe that Daniel would really buy things after jokingly said, “ _You would look good in everything on this catalogue_.” Seongwoo should’ve condemned him to hell right then.

 _Dear, Seongwoo. I finally figure that maybe you should try because they really_ kink it up a notch _with their new toys. I hope you like them! Also, because they would go well with you tail-toy_. Daniel has a fucking audacity to write a note on the top of the things – Seongwoo wants to burn the greeting card, but he wants to burn the writer more.

Not only Daniel sounds so fucking cocky even from his writing, he also reminds Seongwoo of his one _mistake_. 

The tail-toy thingy, is a cat-tailed butt plug, that Seongwoo bought out of spite and to drive Daniel to the edges – and boy, it worked like a fucking magic because Seongwoo did have Daniel lost his sanity and it was honestly one of the best sex he had in a damn while, but Daniel gets even kinkier because of that _one_ thing.

And Seongwoo wants to be pissed, but he is even more pissed at the fact that when he opened the plastics of each things, he could feel how smooth they are and they feel so nice to be worn, and the fabrics are just calling him to wear them on his body and – fuck, Seongwoo is going to hell with Daniel.

So he brought the whole box to their walk-in closet, stripped off his shirt and short, and put on the set of black lace lingerie and garter – and they feel so goddamn fantastic even though they are a little too tight because they are not for men originally. “You have lost your mind indeed, Ong Seongwoo,” Seongwoo muttered when he checked himself out on the full-body mirror.

Seongwoo went back to the bedroom rather uncomfortably after putting on a black sheer short robe that Daniel didn’t forget to add to the box like a gentleman he is – and he then tried to bend to reach the bottom drawer of their nightstand, only to cause friction to his cock because of the tight fabric. “Fuck,” He hissed as he took out his cursed-butt plug and a bottle of lube, before he threw them and himself to the bed.

“Why am I actually doing this,” Seongwoo complained but he proceeded to change to the kneeling position before he poured a small amount of lube to his two fingers. He pushed away the fabric that prevents him to touch his hole, and his moans broke out when he pushed one finger in. Goodness, Seongwoo misses this.

He continues to thrust in his one finger before adding another one, and when he felt like he was ready he decided to put in the butt plug – it was so fucking embarrassing, but Seongwoo doesn’t care anyway at that moment, he just wanted to be fucked good, and that fact also makes him unaware that someone is actually entering the apartment.

When Daniel found Seongwoo on the top of their bed, the older male was fucking himself with a butt plug, fully dressed with the lingerie and garter that Daniel bought for him, his eyes are half-lidded and his lips are only slightly opened – his robe wasn’t even on their place anymore, one side has feel off his shoulder and goddamn, the fucking tail – Daniel has never been more turned on than then, his pants become so tight all of the sudden.

“You are finally home, asshole.” Seongwoo managed to hiss when Daniel moved closer to their bed, aroused and in amusement. “Did my little kitty miss me?” One thing that Seongwoo despises but somewhat turn him on is when Daniel called him _kitty_ – and Daniel has the audacity to called him that while stroking his fake tail.

“Fuck off,” Seongwoo hissed again before he broke another messy moan, when Daniel’s hand found its way to the tip of the tail as he helped Seongwoo to push deeper. “Is this like your another kink awakening? How many of them exactly if I may know?” Seongwoo grunted when Daniel took off his robe and pinned him down to the bed as he started sucking Seongwoo’s neck.

“Ask me nicely and maybe I’ll give you the answer,” Daniel whispered lowly on Seongwoo’s ear before he started touching Seongwoo’s dick. “Do you know when I tried to choose which one the best for you, I immediately know this one will suit you the best,” Daniel said as he give it a stroke as he positioned himself in between Seongwoo’s legs.

Daniel then lifted both of Seongwoo’s thighs, and Seongwoo let out a whimper when Daniel started kissing his inner thigh before he reached the lacey fabric on one of his thigh. “Ugh, I know this would look fantastic on you, look at this masterpiece, I wish you could see yourself, Seongwoo.” Daniel smirked smugly and goodness, if Seongwoo loves him any less, he would’ve punched the other male.

“Is it uncomfortable, _hm_?” Daniel asked as he cupped Seongwoo’s leaking dick with his monstrous palm as he give it another stroke – the lace underwear is long wet and super uncomfortable because it kept Seongwoo from freely erected and it hurts like a bitch and Daniel still have the gut to ask with such a nice tone.

“Next time, I’ll make you wear of these so you would know,” Seongwoo retorted and Daniel chuckled in response. “I’ll be nice and took them off for you then, because you have been since a nice boyfriend to put all of these on from the first place,” Daniel said as he took the clothing off Seongwoo, and he makes sure that he did it excruciatingly slow that Seongwoo let out a couple of hisses before he is almost completely naked. “The garter stays because I love them.” Daniel left a wet kiss on the exposed skin a little above the garter and Seongwoo groaned when Daniel removed the butt plug and replaced them with his fingers immediately.

Seongwoo lifted his legs up so Daniel could get a better access as he stroked his own cock sloppily. “Can I have your dick already _please_?” Seongwoo moaned in between Daniel’s finger-thrusts and Daniel grinned in return. “Of course, kitty.” He then stopped the fingering as he positioned himself to enter Seongwoo when their doorbell rang all of the sudden.

“Fuck.” They actually said in unison when the bell didn’t stop ringing. “I totally forget that Jisung hyung wants to drop by.” Daniel let out a sigh as Seongwoo looked at him in disbelief. “You forgot?” Seongwoo hissed when Daniel shrugged nonchalantly before he turned Seongwoo’s body around gently – his leaking precum is all over the bed sheets right then.

“What are you doing?” Seongwoo asked when he heard Daniel walked away from the bed, as he tried to take a peek of what’s Daniel doing before he could feel the bed dipped under him and he could feel Daniel messaging his ass briefly before he dropped a kiss on Seongwoo’s ass cheek.

Seongwoo wants to complain but instead he let out a loud whimper when he felt a cold and thick very familiar device, was pushed inside him. It went deep that Seongwoo let out another broken moan as he tightened his grip on their bed sheet. “I hate you fucking much, Daniel.” Seongwoo managed to say in between his moans when Daniel turned on the vibrator.

“You love this one, babe.” Daniel snickered and if Seongwoo is on his normal state, he would’ve thrown every fucking pillow they have to wipe off Daniel’s grin from his face. “Oh, I almost forgot!” Daniel chimed afterward when Seongwoo busy adjusting himself to the torture device when Daniel skipped to their closet.

Seongwoo thought it was bad enough, but it got worse when Daniel guided his hand to his back while Seongwoo was still lying on his stomach and he could feel a feathery thing around both of his wrists – he wasn’t aware until he heard a _click_. “A fucking handcuff, Daniel, really?” Seongwoo half-yelled when Daniel let out a chuckle. 

“It’s keeping you from touching yourself, babe, I don’t want you to come without me,” Daniel replied. “I just wanted to have a nice sex, you asshole,” Seongwoo whimpered, his dick is aching and his hole is _vibrating_ hard, in short, he is going to die.

“And we will, after I met Jisung hyung, now be a good boy and wait for me, _hm_?” Daniel has a nerve to left a peck on the top of Seongwoo’s head.

Seongwoo tried to move around so he could get to a better position as if there are any, when the vibration increased as soon as Daniel left the room, which made Seongwoo collapse as he let out a series of whimpers to the sheet as he tried to move his lower body part against the bed – hoping to cause some kind of a friction to his cock.

Seongwoo wants to pull out the vibrator, and push it back again and again and again until he cum all over their stupid bed sheet, but he _cannot_ – like the whole trial situation all over again – goodness, he hates the device, and Kang Daniel. He panted harshly because he was so goddamn close, but it was so uncomfortable and he didn’t know what to do, so he just keeps squirming aimlessly.

He couldn’t believe that Daniel left him like that, when Jisung is just a room away – Daniel is just a wholesome dickhead. “Daniel,” Seongwoo groaned desperately when he heard a door being opened hastily.

“Oh, wow, look at you, beautiful.” Daniel said afterward when he watched Seongwoo while taking off his own clothes – Seongwoo can’t take it anymore. “Are you fucking done? Because believe me when I said I am going to dump your ass after this – _ah_ ,” Seongwoo moaned loudly when Daniel pushed the vibrator deeper.

“What did you say again?” Daniel leaned in to Seongwoo’s ear as he pulled out the vibrator. “I can’t hear you over your pretty moans,” Daniel continued as he thrust the vibrator back in completely as Seongwoo let out a choked cry. “Please, just, I want _you_ , Daniel.” Seongwoo breathed out quietly, and like a cue, Daniel took off the handcuff before he flipped Seongwoo around. 

“Oh, I almost forgot, again. I want to you to be completely naked.” Daniel tapped the garter out of the blue – and as if it wasn’t enough torture for Seongwoo to wait, Daniel just have to put on another show by slowly biting the garter and pulled it off Seongwoo’s leg with his teeth _very_ slowly as he raised Seongwoo’s thigh in process, his eyes never left Seongwoo’s barely-opened one, like a predator watching its prey while tormenting it.

Daniel is enjoying this a lot and Seongwoo is pretty sure that he is going to die without hitting his orgasm. 

Seongwoo let out another whine when Daniel finally removed the vibrator – Seongwoo felt empty for a moment before Daniel replaced it with his own hard, warm cock and honest to goodness, the vibrator has nothing on Daniel’s ridiculously great dick. “Do you know how hard it is to face Jisung when I know you are just a room away, completely ready for me to fill?”

Seongwoo didn’t answer, because his mind is a goddamn mess – he was _that_ close and Daniel is throbbing inside him while picking up the pace. “Goodness, yes, _there_ , Daniel.” Seongwoo cried when Daniel hit his prostate – he came afterward after holding on so long and it was probably one of the best he had.

He threw his head back and saw white before Daniel fasten up the pace, trying to reach his own orgasm and Seongwoo tried to met him halfway as he circled his hand around Daniel’s neck for more support.

Daniel came when he is so deep inside Seongwoo, that Seongwoo could feel the heat spreading on his stomach and Seongwoo is pretty sure his mind is gone by then and his sanity too. Daniel kissed his forehead afterward, and then his cheek, and his jawline, before he placed a long kiss on Seongwoo’s lips before slipping out and both of them grunt at the emptiness.

“See? We did have a nice sex after all.” Daniel chuckled, and Seongwoo decided the struggle to grab the nearest pillow and hit Daniel with it, was worth it. “You are not forgiven,” Seongwoo snorted – and they stayed like that for a moment before Daniel suggested them to clean up – he ended up carrying Seongwoo to their bathroom afterward.

It was after another round inside the bathroom with less kink and a real shower, Seongwoo found Daniel standing in the middle of their living room with two glasses of wine on his hand. “Is that a peace offering?” Seongwoo pointed at the glass and Daniel grinned. “Maybe,” Daniel replied as he handed Seongwoo one of the glasses.

“I genuinely thought you would burn down the box,” Daniel added as he sipped on his wine. “Well, I thought I probably cost you like at least two hundred bucks, and I kind of enjoy the fabric softness, and I like the sheer robe.” Seongwoo shrugged as Daniel let out a small chuckle.

“You look good in everything, you know that right?” Daniel said as he grabbed Seongwoo by the waist. “And I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to the dinner, I know you went through war for that, I am honestly looking forward for it too.” Daniel’s smile fell, and Seongwoo felt bad about it. 

“Hey, no, okay, it’s fine. I just, you have been working a lot, and we kind of have less time together, and I’m just, you know, sexually deprived.” Daniel burst into a laugh at the end of Seongwoo’s sentence. “I miss you too, Ong Seongwoo.” Daniel grinned afterward as he pulled both of them to the couch. 

“How did you hide your boner from Jisung hyung honesty?” Seongwoo scrunched his nose. “I didn’t let him in, straight up peeking my head from the door, he is so going to kill me tomorrow or something.” Daniel laughed. 

“But let’s admit it,” Daniel started. “Admit it that you like my kink awakening where I get to dress you nicely in some fancy Rihanna’s lingerie before I fuck your brains out with my ridiculously nice dick and some other fancy stuffs.”

“Can you stop ruining the moments because I’m like super emotional just now? Because I really do miss you, Daniel, no matter how much of an asshole you are,” Seongwoo huffed and Daniel just has to stare at the older in awe for a moment as Seongwoo scooted closer to him.

“Do you love me, Seongwoo hyung?” Daniel asked out of the blue. 

“Do I love you? Goodness, Daniel, what a question you have there.” Seongwoo scoffed as he rolled his eyes. “Of course, I love you even with your random kinks and your stupid smug grin. I love you as much as how I find you annoying, I love you no matter how much I said I want to murder you, because I have never been happier than when I am with you.” Seongwoo ranted as he threw his hands to the air.

“Oh my goodness, fuck it then.” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow when Daniel burst out of nowhere. “I don’t care anymore, I wanted to take you somewhere super nice, and Jisung hyung even planned the whole scenario.” Daniel suddenly stood up and moved back and forth in front of Seongwoo. “What are you talking about?”

“It took me weeks to find the perfect one, like the perfect _diamond_ , it is finally done today and Jisung hyung had to pick those up because I have this stupid meeting earlier and then the lingerie also magically arrived today. But I just can't wait to ask you.” Daniel continued his blabber as he opened the cabinet under the coffee table and took out a black velvet box.

“Daniel,” Seongwoo said in disbelief when Daniel bent down on one knee in front of him, and showed him the ring – and it has a ridiculously huge diamond in the middle and the smaller ones around it – it looks so fucking blinding.

“Will you do me a favor and continue to cope up with my annoying ass for the rest of my life, Ong Seongwoo?” Daniel proposed and it took Seongwoo seconds to finally understand what was happening. “That is the worst proposal, like ever.” Seongwoo let out a chuckle. “Did you just propose to me right after I played dress up for you? Is it because I play dress up for you?” 

“Well, I almost said _will you willing to explore our kinks together until we die?_ Thank goodness I didn’t.” Daniel laughed nervously. “And no, goodness, no, even if you burn down the box, I would still propose to you, even if you burn me down literally I would still propose to you.” 

“That is the nicest thing that came out from your mouth, Daniel.” Seongwoo smiled. 

“Look, I thought about this a lot, like what would be a nice proposal? Should I fly us to Paris? Should I buy you thousands of roses? I don’t know. Seongwoo hyung, I just know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and you only. I couldn't think about anything else. And I’m sorry that I have been busy these days, I promise to make it up to you will al the time in the world and –.” Daniel was cut when Seongwoo literally threw himself and kissed the hell out of Daniel. 

“Ask me again, nicely, say it nicely,” Seongwoo said as he smiled – arms circled around Daniel’s neck and the only thing between them is Daniel’s hand, which is still holding out the ring.

“Will you marry me? Do me a favor and make me the happiest men alive, _please_.” Daniel smiled back widely when Seongwoo nodded. “Yes,” Seongwoo added with a chuckle and Daniel just had to kiss him again before putting the ring on Seongwoo’s finger - and it looks like it does belong there - goodness, he loves Seongwoo so much. 

“This is why I love buying things for you because everything looks nice on you, you are that perfect, hyung.” Daniel said as they both admire the ring.

“You know what else looks nice on me?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow playfully. 

“Let me guess, it’s lace-y and cost me two thousand bucks?” Daniel smirked.

“You know I kind of dig the sensation of putting it on.” Seongwoo shrugged.

“You know what, this time let me dress you up personally, please?"

**Author's Note:**

> [garter](https://www.savagex.com/shop/lace-garter-ac1828085-0001-6671881)
> 
> [lace thong](https://www.savagex.com/shop/fishnet-and-lace-high-leg-thong-ud1827637-0001-7183291)
> 
> [lace bra](https://www.savagex.com/shop/fishnet-and-lace-unlined-demi-cup-bra-ba1827593-0001-7178425)
> 
> [handcuff](https://www.savagex.com/shop/marabou-handcuffs-ac1828099-0001-6587533)
> 
> [sheer robes](https://www.savagex.com/shop/sheer-marabou-short-robe-li1725888-0001-6587044)
> 
> kudos to savage x fenty  
> hit me up on twt/cc @nyelness :D


End file.
